


Помощник ведьмака Литтл-Хэнглтона

by SwEv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creatures, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slah, Humor, Slash if you squint, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/pseuds/SwEv
Summary: История, в которой Том – ведьмак – не ведьма, а ведьмак! – Литтл-Хэнглтона, а Гарри – его героический помощник.Ну что может пойти не так?Том очень хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь задал ему этот вопрос заранее, потому что тогда он, возможно, все переиграл бы. К сожалению, в нужный момент никого поблизости не оказалось, поэтому сейчас Том занят по горло, ликвидируя бардак, который устроил его помощник – хотя, по идее, должно быть совсем наоборот.Нелегка жизнь ведьмака Литтл-Хэнглтона.(Перевод замечательной истории The Assistant of Little Hangleton авторства RenderedReversed)





	Помощник ведьмака Литтл-Хэнглтона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Assistant of Little Hangleton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586259) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Бета - Helga. Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Пожалуйста, возьмите меня в ученики!

Том пожимает плечами:

– Хорошо.

– Я готов на все, я… погодите, что? – Гарри моргает. – Хорошо? Правда? А насколько хорошо вы обдумали свое «хорошо»?

Том пожимает плечами еще раз:

– Почему нет? Мне пригодится лишняя пара рук, чтобы драить котлы.

– Так… я буду вашим учеником?

– Помощником. Я не беру учеников, дитя, – Том хмурится. – В деревне должен быть всего один ведьмак, и он – это я. Или ты с этим не согласен?..

Гарри быстро поднимает руки, признавая свое поражение.

– Нет! Нет, все нормально. Одна ведьма на деревню, все ясно. В любом случае, я и не собирался становиться ведьмой…

– Ведьмаком, – нетерпеливо поправляет его Том.

– Да-да. Ведьмаком. Я не собираюсь становиться… то есть, не поймите меня неправильно – уверен, что работенка что надо, я вовсе не пытаюсь…

Не дожидаясь, пока Гарри окончательно погребет себя под грудой неловких оправданий, Том указывает в сторону подсобки и велит перемыть все пустые флаконы из-под зелий, а потом навести порядок на полках с ингредиентами. Гарри не мешкает и спустя три секунды уже скрывается за дверью.

Хм. Шустрый парнишка.

Том думает, что, возможно, даже не пожалеет о своем решении, если сноровка Гарри не уступает его скорости.

***

Оказывается, на уборке Гарри просто собаку съел. К концу дня запасы ведьмачьей стеклотары сияют чистотой, на полках с ингредиентами нет ни пылинки, а все их содержимое выстроено в алфавитном порядке и снабжено ярлыками (включая заботливые пометки «Осторожно!» на самых едких и опасных из них). Пятна на потолке, оставшиеся после пары его неудачных экспериментов, бесследно исчезают, и даже глубокая трещина на стене, которая, как Том смутно припоминает, появилась в результате очередного приступа его дурного настроения, куда-то делась.

Один день. Гарри понадобился всего день, чтобы ликвидировать бардак, который копился тут _годами_.

А еще Гарри, не отрываясь от уборки, заштопал Тому мантию. Которая в тот момент находилась на самом Томе. И Том этого почти не заметил.

– Что ж, – произносит Гарри, потягиваясь, когда часы бьют полночь. – Кажется, я неплохо потрудился. Что скажете, босс?

– Ты принят, – непререкаемым тоном сообщает ему Том.

– Отлично! – Гарри сияет. – Я вернусь завтра утром в восемь. О, и принесу завтрак! До встречи, босс!

Вместо помощника он, похоже, обзавелся домработницей. Впрочем, по сути это почти одно и то же, верно?

К несчастью для Тома, он ошибается, и ошибается сильно. Так сильно, что уже очень скоро ему останется только проклинать свою недальновидность.

***

– Ты… что?

Гарри переминается с ноги на ногу и смотрит застенчиво. Гиппогриф за его спиной фыркает и принимается чистить перья.

– Ну… я просто не мог его там бросить!

– Ты украл гиппогрифа, – медленно произносит Том.

– Украл – слишком сильно сказано. И вообще, его собирались казнить! Думаю, можно считать, что хозяин, кем бы он ни был, расстался с ним добровольно.

Ведьмак Литтл-Хэнглтона вздыхает.

– Хорошо, можешь его оставить, но только сбор ингредиентов возьмешь на себя.

Гарри сияет:

– Без проблем, босс! Идем, Клювокрыл, отведу тебя в конюшню.

С этого все и началось. Тому следует догадаться, что это далеко не последний раз, когда комплекс героя в Гарри даст о себе знать.

***

– Гарри, зачем ты пытаешься спрятать в кармане драконье яйцо?

Его помощник замирает. Том терпеливо ждет внятного объяснения – в конце концов, Гарри следовало знать, что от ведьмака ничего утаить невозможно. Должно быть, случилось нечто из ряда вон, раз его помощник об этом забыл… кроме того, способность лгать у Гарри отсутствует даже в зародыше.

– Э-э… я могу объяснить!

Том барабанит пальцами по столу:

– Я жду.

– Ну, я встретил одного парня в переулке и…

Затем Гарри выдает очень длинную и подробную историю, и Том никак не может решить, верить ей или нет. Единственный довод в пользу того, чтобы все-таки поверить – тот факт, что история исходит от его помощника… что, если вдуматься, довод довольно весомый. С другой стороны, Гарри заявил, что наткнулся на какого-то бедолагу, которого грабили в подворотне, помешал грабителям, спас жертву от последующей погони – потому что, оказывается, это было не обычное ограбление (что-то про мафию и Пожирателей смерти, Том толком не уловил) – а затем помог донести покупки до дома, где ему в знак благодарности и вручили вышеупомянутое драконье яйцо.

– …и когда я попытался отказаться, он сказал, что у меня оно будет в большей безопасности, чем у него. Я хотел вручить его вам как подарок на день рождения, босс, но… – Гарри смущенно пожал плечами, – теперь вы все знаете, и сюрприза не получится. Может, удивитесь хотя бы для вида?

– Откуда ты знаешь, когда у меня день рождения?

Помощник усмехается:

– Я заглянул в ваш календарь! Зная вас, босс, я предположил, что пометки «день рождения» там стоять не будет, скорее наоборот, поэтому я поискал самую затертую и исчерканную дату в году – и нашел 31 декабря! Которое будет как раз через неделю. Я правильно догадался?

Том взвешивает плюсы и минусы того, что помощник будет знать дату его рождения.

– Какой он хоть породы? – спрашивает он вместо ответа.

– Понятия не имею. Придется подождать, пока вылупится.

– Ты вообще знаешь, как ухаживать за драконами?

Гарри торопливо кивает.

– О да! У одного моего друга есть брат, который работает в драконьем заповеднике. Он с ума сходит по своим питомцам, поэтому я только и слышу, что о драконах каждый раз, когда меня приглашают к ним на ужин.

– Ты знаешь, как _дрессировать_ драконов?

– Ага. Они, по сути, ничем не отличаются от щенков, только умнее и с взрывным характером. Ничего сложного. Ну, только придется следить, чтобы не попасть под огненный выхлоп – они не слишком хорошо себя контролируют, пока растут, и…

– Ты был прав. Мой день рождения тридцать первого декабря. Когда дракон вылупится, обучи его сторожить дом, тогда мы его оставим, – приказывает Том.

Гарри сияет от радости:

– Отлично! И как же хорошо, что вы живете на горе, босс! Драконы любят простор. Когда он подрастет, мы можем…

– Тебе что, заняться нечем?

Его помощник мгновенно становится серьезным и извлекает из другого кармана маленький блокнот.

– Босс: полы вымыты, котлы сохнут, ежедневник приведен в порядок – кстати, у вас сегодня встреча в три часа – запасы аконита пополнены, остатки оборотного зелья разлиты по флаконам, сорняки на заднем дворе выполоты, новая мантия уже доставлена, а обед доходит на вашей новой кухне. Между прочим, не желаете перекусить? Если нет, я уберу еду в стазис на потом.

Иногда Тома невероятно злит тот факт, что придраться к помощнику практически нереально. Поэтому он кивает на предложение пообедать, а затем машет рукой на яйцо, повелевая Гарри заняться их новым драконом. Тот устраивает яйцо в камине и накрывает на стол. Затем они усаживаются и обсуждают преимущества и недостатки огромной зловещей пещеры в сравнении с эффектом страха от дракона, свободно слоняющегося по окрестностям.

***

Если Том думал, что гиппогрифом и драконьим яйцом все закончится…

Что ж, он ошибался.

– Гарри, мне снова провести с тобой беседу? Здесь обитель зла, а не зоопарк!

Его помощник замирает:

– Но… но босс! Как вы догадались?

Том нетерпеливо от него отмахивается:

– У тебя на лице опять то же самое выражение. Я уже видел его, когда ты украл гиппогрифа, когда приволок драконье яйцо, когда спрашивал, не можем ли мы обзавестись озером…

– Но Клювокрыл очень полезный! Теперь мы в два раза быстрее собираем для вас ингредиенты – и босс, вам же нравится Норберт! Я видел, как вы гладите его каждый раз, когда выходите во двор и думаете, что никто не смотрит. А озеро позволяет самим выращивать те растения, которые водятся только в воде. Например, жабросли! Теперь нам не приходится их покупать и…

– Гарри, наше озеро прекрасно обошлось бы _без_ гигантского кальмара.

Как и в предыдущие разы, Гарри смущается:

– Ну…

– И без поселения русалидов.

– …но должен же кто-то охранять ваши владения?

– А что насчет келпи?

– Но они на нее охотились! Я не мог просто взять и бросить ее! К тому же Несси просто душка – а вы теперь получаете шерсть келпи бесплатно, вместо того чтобы покупать ее по сорок галлеонов за пучок! Торговцы совсем обнаглели, скажу я вам – келпи вовсе не так сложно…

Том обрывает его решительным взмахом руки.

(Гарри знает, что существует некая дневная норма того, что способен вынести Том, и старается не переступать черту. Он, может, и силен, но далеко не глуп. Том в случае чего и мокрого места от него не оставит, и, вообще, доводить своего работодателя – дурной тон.

Помимо всего прочего, ему нравится работать на Тома. Собственно, ему нравится и сам Том. Ведьмак оказался удивительно приятным человеком – ну, если не считать его привычки скармливать Несси всех, кого поймал Норберт, да и организовывать убийство заместителя министра магии было ужасно некрасиво с его стороны, и…

Ох, ладно. Возможно, Том вел себя прилично только по отношению к нему).

– Так что ты притащил на этот раз?

Гарри улыбается той самой застенчивой улыбкой, к которой Том уже привык.

– Ну, недавно в волшебном лесу рядом с Хогсмидом случился пожар, и фестралам стало негде жить…

– Ты что, пытаешься сказать, что где-то на моей горе сейчас обретается табун плотоядных крылатых коней?

– Зато теперь мы сможем сэкономить на покупке их волос, верно?

Что ж, с этим не поспоришь. Том все равно вздыхает и принимает недовольный вид, потому что иначе его помощник решит, что может и дальше откалывать подобные номера… впрочем, кажется, Гарри всех его намеков в упор не замечает.

– Если тебе снова приспичит спасать каких-нибудь животных в большом количестве, я бы предпочел табун единорогов. Цены на их рога взлетели до небес, и я не собираюсь платить по тридцать галлеонов за штуку.

– Вас понял, босс.

Неделю спустя Гарри приводит двух детенышей единорога, объясняя это тем, что жеребята потерялись, а он не смог найти их родное стадо.

– Что ж, и так сойдет, – говорит ему Том. В этот вечер ужин на порядок изысканнее обычного – скорее всего, так Гарри благодарит его за терпимость к своему идиотскому – хоть и прибыльному – героизму.

***

Рано или поздно Гарри просто обязан попасть в заварушку, из которой не сможет так легко выбраться. К несчастью, Том не следит за своим помощником каждую минуту, и поэтому ничего даже не подозревает.

 _К счастью_ , Том предусмотрителен. Если ты ведьмак, то очень важно, чтобы все твои вещи были соответствующим образом помечены – на тот случай, если какой-нибудь зарвавшийся аристократ решит, что можно обобрать ведьмака и уйти живым. В число этих вещей входит и его помощник. Том не приемлет слабости, и еще больше не приемлет риска того, что кто-то может его слабостью воспользоваться – поэтому одним из условий рабочего контракта с Гарри было согласие на клеймо.

Палочка в потайном чехле внезапно нагревается, оповещая хозяина о том, что что-то не так. Небрежным взмахом руки Том погружает свое рабочее пространство в стазис и аппарирует к помощнику…

…за которым как раз гонится целый выводок акромантулов.

– Босс! – изумленно восклицает Гарри, едва не споткнувшись от неожиданности, но, к счастью, вовремя восстанавливает равновесие.

Том обращает внимание на порванную одежду, пятна пыли и грязи и усталость, даже изнеможение, которое сквозит в его движениях. Таким измотанным помощник не выглядел ни разу за все время их знакомства – а принимая во внимание внушительный список его обязанностей, это о многом говорит.

Во что бы Гарри сейчас ни ввязался, переделка оказалась ему не по зубам.

Том склоняет голову набок:

– Позже ты расскажешь мне, что натворил и какие у этого будут последствия. Теперь же я буду спасать тебя от участи быть сожранным заживо, а ты будешь стоять, внимательно смотреть и делать выводы.

Гарри недоуменно моргает, но все равно кивает:

– Ага, босс, как скажете.

Когда Том в одиночку расправляется со всей тучей акромантулов, Гарри понимает: Тома не зря считают таким грозным ведьмаком.

Очень, очень не зря.

И хотя Гарри и не является его учеником, нельзя сказать, что за время своей службы он ничему не научился. Он видел, как Том варит и создает новые зелья, как творит самые невероятные чудеса – однако сейчас он в первый раз стал свидетелем того, как ведьмак сражается. Впрочем, возможно, «сражение» – не очень точное слово. «Бойня» подошло бы намного лучше.

– Босс?

Том сухо фыркает:

– У тебя хватит сил их разделать?

Гарри немедленно оживляется, словно глотнув бодроперцового зелья:

– Конечно! Яд акромантулов на рынке идет по сотне галлеонов за пинту…

– Я знаю. За работу.

Начальник он или нет, но на сей раз Том помогает своему помощнику. Он решает, что тот заслужил небольшую поблажку.

***

Потом был случай, когда Гарри чуть не сожрал василиск.

Даже выслушав историю несколько раз, Том так и не может толком уяснить, как именно помощник угодил в подобный переплет. А Гарри в этот день сделал знаменательное открытие – его работодатель умеет говорить со змеями. Том же понял, что очень благодарен своей предусмотрительности, заставившей его держать среди запасов склянку со слезами феникса – и небольшой флакон всегда носить с собой, как раз на случай такого непредвиденного форс-мажора, с которым столкнулся его помощник.

По странному совпадению – хотя после истории с единорогами Том больше не верит в совпадения – новыми обитателями их чокнутого волшебного заповедника становится пара рунеспуров.

Гарри говорит, что василиска он раздобыть не смог.

Том удивляется, насколько мало царапин оставляют на его помощнике все те дикие переделки, в которых тот то и дело оказывается.

***

Несмотря на то, что присущие Гарри авантюрность, отсутствие чувства самосохранения и (возможно, самое важное из трех) безусловный рефлекс «спаси все, что движется!» сами по себе доставляют Тому кучу хлопот, он никогда не злится из-за этого по-настоящему.

Во-первых, небывалое разнообразие волшебных существ прямо под боком и наличие помощника, который действительно умеет с ними обращаться – комбинация довольно прибыльная. Обитатели горы не только служат неистощимым источником ингредиентов для зелий, но и защищают свою территорию, так что Тому не приходится утруждаться по этому поводу самому.

Во-вторых, поскольку Литтл-Хэнглтон формально находится под его покровительством, чудовища отпугивают потенциальных супостатов и от деревни – что приходится как нельзя более кстати и позволяет Тому поднять размер дани, которую население платит за защиту.

И жаловаться им действительно не на что.

(В конце концов, дракон – всего лишь первый рубеж обороны; а кому захочется убивать дракона, когда потом тут же придется отбиваться от рунеспуров, келпи и _всех остальных_ , что немедленно явятся следом?)

В-третьих, вся эта разномастная фауна делает Гарри счастливым; счастливый же помощник – это вкусная еда, сияющие улыбки и довольный ведьмак. Чего еще Тому желать?

Так что нет, Том не ропщет, в очередной раз отправляясь на выручку своему помощнику, для которого слово «осторожность» – пустой звук; и когда Гарри возвращается из своих приключений – Мерлин, как он вообще находит на них время? – с новым уловом, Том тоже не возражает.

Чтобы вывести его из себя, требуется нечто иное – рыдающая посетительница и Гарри, который присутствует при этом.

– Ну конечно же, мы поможем! – выпаливает Гарри, бросая подметать пол и протягивая плачущей женщине носовой платок.

Том зол – и злится еще больше, когда женщина принимается бормотать все эти «спасибо», и «благослови вас бог» и «разве я когда-нибудь смогу вас отблагодарить».

– И кого именно, – шипит Том,– ты имеешь в виду под «мы»?

Гарри замирает, понимая, что натворил.

– Э-э…

Том поворачивается к посетительнице.

– Вон, – командует он.

– Подождите, босс! Пожалуйста! Она…

– Повторять я не буду.

– Том, – с неприкрытой мольбой говорит Гарри, – если ты не хочешь помочь ей сам, позволь мне. Пожалуйста.

В установившемся молчании слышны только всхлипы Сьюзен Боунс. Затем ведьмак Литтл-Хэнглтона открывает рот.

– Вон, – снова говорит он женщине. Том ждет, пока та не оказывается сначала за дверью, а потом и на дороге, и только тогда поворачивается к своему помощнику: – Говори, пока я не потерял остатки терпения.

Гарри опускается на стул, который только что освободила Боунс:

– Ее бабушка…

– Благородная Амелия Боунс была взята в плен Темным Лордом Гриндевальдом, да, это я _расслышал_. Сьюзан Боунс нечем платить, а я не занимаюсь спасательными миссиями – и тебе это отлично известно. А теперь объясни причину своей непочтительности, прежде чем твое наказание не стало в три раза более болезненным.

Дрожащий Гарри внезапно застывает, поднимает голову и смотрит Тому прямо в глаза:

– Гриндевальд убил моих родителей.

…что бы Том ни ожидал услышать, это точно не оно.

– Что?

Помощник глубоко вздыхает, затем начинает объяснять.

– Моих родителей звали Лили и Джеймс Поттеры, они были рыцарями короля Дамблдора. Гриндевальд хотел ослабить его армию и начал с них. Мне едва исполнился год, когда Темный Лорд выследил и убил их. Я даже не помню их лиц, – тихо говорит Гарри, – следующие двенадцать лет я жил с дядей и тетей и…

Том слушает, и по мере того, как история помощника подходит к концу, его гнев стихает. Ему на смену приходит спокойное, рассудочное желание напустить Гарри на Темного Лорда и пронаблюдать, как от Гриндевальда остаются только рожки да ножки.

– …и вот теперь я здесь, – заканчивает Гарри. – Мне жалко ее, эту Боунс. Не хочу, чтобы с ней случилось то же, что и со мной, и…

– Я искренне сомневаюсь, что у Боунс найдутся настолько мерзкие родственнички, – прерывает его ведьмак. – Кроме того, ей куда больше, чем один год. Сьюзен может сама о себе позаботиться. Ты, наверное, хочешь сказать, что жаждешь мести?

Гарри пожимает плечами:

– Мое желание уничтожить Гриндевальда не имеет ничего общего с местью. Я хочу победить его не потому, что он убил моих родителей, а потому что он ужасный человек, который уже разрушил множество семей. И к тому же я не верю, что Дамблдор когда-нибудь соберется призвать его к порядку.

Том хмурится:

– А что ты будешь делать после того, как победишь его?

Его помощник моргает:

– Хмм?

– Ты пришел ко мне ради того, чтобы научиться, как победить Темного Лорда. После того как это произойдет, что ты будешь делать?

– Я… – Гарри умолкает, и затем растерянность на его лице стремительно сменяется безутешным выражением, словно у потерявшегося щенка: – Вы хотите сказать, что я вам тут больше не нужен?

Том, чувствуя непередаваемое облегчение, запускает в него жалящим проклятием, от которого Гарри не уворачивается, хотя и мог бы.

– Глупый помощник. На тебе моя метка. Ты никуда не денешься, даже если захочешь.

Гарри смеется. Остаток дня ведьмак посвящает тому, чтобы показать помощнику самые простые дуэльные приемы. Месяц спустя Гриндевальд становится узником в своей собственной тюрьме, а короля Дамблдора чествуют как героя. Гарри возвращается в Литтл-Хэнглтон и в жизнь Тома так естественно, словно и не отправлялся в долгий поход против Темного Лорда.

Все обитатели горы рады его возвращению.

– Как все прошло?

– Король хотел сделать меня своим рыцарем, – говорит Гарри. – Я ответил ему, что уже трудоустроен. Когда я показал ему твою метку, он сильно побледнел и заявил, что спасет меня от тебя.

Том фыркает:

– И что ты сделал?

– Стер ему память, – небрежно отвечает помощник. – Теперь он думает, что я погиб в битве с Гриндевальдом и что решающий удар нанес не я, а он, чтобы отомстить за мою смерть. Получилось очень эпично, прямо как в сказке – особенно та часть с «пусть жизнь его станет наказанием за его грехи». Так как тут у вас дела, босс?

И Гарри первый раз видит, как ведьмак улыбается.

– Везде жуткая грязь. Займись наконец уборкой и не забудь приготовить обед.

– Конечно, босс!


End file.
